1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an objective lens holder, an objective lens driving device and an optical pickup apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to: an objective lens holder which includes conducting wire hook portions by which unwound parts of a wire wound into tracking coils are put in close contact with sidewall portions; an objective lens driving device; and an optical pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an objective lens driving device in an optical head for optically reading or writing a signal from or to an optical disc, an objective lens holder (hereinafter referred to as an “OBL holder”) to which an objective lens is attached is supported to be movable relative to an actuator frame. In addition, a focus coil and tracking coils, as well as tilt coils depending on the necessity, are mounted on the OBL holder; the effective areas of these driving coils are placed within predetermined magnetic fields formed by magnetic circuits; and thereby, the objective lens is driven in accordance with signals supplied to the driving coils.
Conventionally existing objective lens driving devices installed in optical pickup apparatuses include one described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-18573 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). Referring to FIG. 3 and the like of Patent Document 1, first bobbin portions 7a, second bobbin portions 8a, 8b and third bobbin portions 8d are provided to a lens holder 4, and tracking coils 12 are formed by winding a wire around these bobbins.